and they lived happily ever after?
by evaernst
Summary: After episode 2x09. Regina has a hard time dealing with everything that is happening at the moment and Mr. Gold telling her the truth about herself doesn't help at all...or does it? He starts helping her to pick up the pieces of her life and to put them back together. Maybe with his help Regina can win Henry back and even find her true love in Emma Swan. Definitely SwanQueen!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody!**

**This is my first fan fiction for a pretty long time and I hope you enjoy it. **

**I'm not a native speaker so I'm sorry for all grammar and spelling mistakes **

**I do not own anything. **

**The first chapter is only between Mr. Gold and Regina but the story will definitely be SwanQueen!**

**SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

„Congratulations, you just reunited mother and son. Maybe one day, they'll even invite you for dinner", said Mr. Gold mockingly, turned around and left. Once again Regina was all alone.

Finally the unshed tears threatening to slip were running freely over her cheeks. Once again she asked herself what she'd done wrong to be treated like that in first place. Once upon a time she was a little innocent girl craving for the love of her mother, her father and later of Daniel, her first love. Of course she had done cruel and unspeakable things during her reign but that was over now. She wanted to redeem herself, for Henry's sake but also for her own. Regina thought she had proofed that to Henry by bringing Emma and Mary Margret back from Fairytale Land. Maybe she actually had- but in this case Henry didn't seem to care. He just left with a short "See you later" with all the others not even caring enough to say goodbye.

Slowly she lay down on the bed where only minutes before Prince Charming had been woken up by true love's kiss. Her head hit the pillow and for a short moment Regina allowed herself to close her eyes and to think about how it was supposed to be, how she wanted it to be.

The former evil queen thought that bringing Emma and her mother Mary Margret back to Storybrook would finally change the way the people of Storybrook treated her. She couldn't endure their evil glares anymore, their quiet whispering behind her back and their hurting remarks when they were sure that Regina was able to hear them. Regina Mills thought she would win Henry back by bringing Emma back although there was the chance that also Cora could enter this world and she thought that perhaps also Emma would see her with different eyes. Right after mother and daughter were pulled through the portal after saving Regina from the wraith's attack, Regina started missing the constant fights- well, actually more the constant encounters- with Emma. She missed the way Emma could make her laugh (of course she only allowed herself to laugh when no one was watching), the way she smiled (although Emma's smiles were only reserved for her- their- son) and even the way Emma could be a constant pain in the ass. So Regina had hoped that Emma would see her now differently, not as the evil queen, but as a woman who just loved her son and also…loved Emma. Obviously her feelings weren't returned.

More and more tears soaked the pillow under her head and Regina curled up like she'd done many times as a child after her mother had lashed out at her again. What was she supposed to do now? Just allow them to treat her like that? She just wanted her happy ending, to be loved. She had tried everything to reach that aim: being good, being evil, being hard and being helpful but nothing seemed to work. Maybe there was no happy ending for her.

Mr. Gold stood in the doorway, hidden by the shadows and watched Regina cry. He now regretted his remark some minutes ago. This was hard for her, he understood that and suddenly he knew that it was now the right moment to tell Regina the truth. He sighted and walked over to the bed. Regina immediately tried to sit up and to brush her tears away but Mr. Gold pushed her back down.

"Shh…" he whispered and started to stroke consoling over the dark hair.

"Why are you doing this?" Regina asked and looked at him with big eyes.

"I'm sorry" he said "for my comment. It was not my intention to hurt you…sometimes I can't control myself. Old and nasty habit"

Regina wasn't exactly sure what was happening right now, the only thing she knew was that despite that pretty unexpected situation she enjoyed having company that seemed to care about her.

"It's okay. It's -" Regina started but was interrupted by Mr. Gold stating: "It is my fault… at least partly."

"What do you mean?"

"Regina, there is something I need to tell you. This is not easy for me to admit and it won't be easy for you to accept, okay? But please listen to me. It might explain a lot of things." Mr. Gold started and Regina was suddenly feeling pretty awkward lying there so she tried to sit up once more and Mr. Gold did not stop her this time.

"A long time ago, when we were still living in fairytale land I met a girl. She was beautiful. Her dark hair fell freely over her shoulders and when she laughed the sun rose. I met her in the village when I tried to help my father selling his goods. I immediately fell in love with her- "

"-Belle?" Regina asked curiously.

"No, not Belle. I met Belle many years later. Back to the story: this girl smiled at me with a kindness that had never been shown towards me because of my looks. She came over and we talked. We talked about everything that came to our minds, not noticing the time passing and the sun going down. It was dark when we became aware of the time that had passed. She was afraid to go back home in the dark and I told my father I would stay in the village with her. Together we went to the stables because we didn't know a better place to stay. You might imagine what happened there…between her and me. The next morning however she had left without saying goodbye or leaving a note. I didn't even know her name. Exactly nine months later, I was still living with my parents who were at that moment not at home, someone knocked on the door of our little cottage. I opened the door and there was the girl again. She smiled at me but I only felt anger rising inside me. I mean, she left me after all! She then explained to me that she had to leave and that she had been promised to a man who could provide her with a good life without worries. But she would never forget me, she promised. Then she left without giving me the chance to talk to her. In the doorway she suddenly turned around, her eyes focused on mine and her posture stiffening. She then said: "Rumple, there's something else I have to tell you. I was blessed with a daughter- your daughter. You will never see her or even talk to her but I want you to know that she exists and that she'll always remind me of you. I named her Regina.""

At that moment Regina inhaled sharply.

"What?" she asked "No, that can't be, it's impossible. My father's name is Henry! I'm not your daughter! I can't…I…"

Again tears poured out of her eyes but Mr. Gold brushed them away with his thumb.

"Please Regina, I need you to listen to me. Please…" Mr. Gold tried to calm her.

"No, no way. I can't be your daughter! I can't!" she whimpered.

"But I am and I am proud of you and I …love you", Mr. Gold admitted quietly.

At those words Regina jumped onto her feet and started yelling: "And why didn't you help me for god's sake? Was I not worth the effort? If you love someone you would risk your own life to save that person! You never helped me! Never!"

"Regina, I am sorry. I told you I was never allowed to see you. I tried to talk to your mother more than once but I couldn't convince her. I am sorry, I should have tried harder. You know, my life wasn't great as well and I felt I had more important concerns to deal with but that was a mistake. I should not have neglected you. You are my daughter and you always had a place in my heart although I did not know you, at least not until you showed up and wanted me to teach you magic. I always thought about telling you then but I never found the courage to tell you because I did not know how you would react. I guess I was afraid of rejection. Even in Storybrook I did not gather the strength when you needed me more than ever. But I tried to ease your pain with Henry. You love him so much and I am sorry for the way he and everyone else treat you. You've truly changed, I can see that. Please, Regina, believe me: from now on everything will be different. I will help you to pick up the pieces remaining of your life and I will try to put them back together, I promise."

Mr. Gold reached out for Regina hoping that she'd accept his offer. He had never been that honest with anyone in his life and suddenly he felt how much his daughter actually meant to him. Regina herself did not know how to deal with that confession. For a whole minute she just stood there and thought about her situation. She then decided that actually her situation could just improve and so she nodded and accepted his offered hand.

**So that was the first chapter and I hope you like it! Please tell me if I shall continue it or not!**

**I'm also looking for a beta- reader so if anyone's interested please contact me!**

**I also appreciate constructive criticism! **


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the second chapter. I hope you like it!**

**Again I'm sorry for all grammar- and spelling mistakes. **

**I don't own anything.**

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

"You cook very well, you know" Rumpel stated. Regina blushed slightly and nodded her thanks. She was not used to someone showing affection towards her anymore. Her mother never did and never seemed to care about her wellbeing, actually hurting her more than once, and the man she always thought was her father had not been strong enough to stand up against his wife and to protect his daugther. Regina wondered if Henry had known that she wasn't his flesh and blood. Propably her mother had told him in one of the many occasions in which she'd been angry with him.

Suddenly Regina caught herself feeling sorry for him. It must have been hard for him to know the truth and to love her nevertheless.

"What's wrong, love?" Rumpel asked worried. He was afraid she might change her mind and kick him out. After revealing the truth at his place, Regina had invited him over for dinner. Right now they were sitting at the dining table, enjoy their meal but they didn't talk much.

"I'm fine" she said "It's just a bit much for me. I guess it'll take some time before I completely understand" She laughed shyly. Regina and shy? That was strange, Rumpel thought.

"I know it's hard but everything's going to be fine"

Then again only silence filled the room.

"You know, you scared me pretty much when you sucked the magic from the well. I was afraid for your life. Please don't make me go through such angst ever again, okay?" For a moment Regina only stared at him, then again tears were glistening in her eyes.

"Regina, did I say something wrong? Please, I did not mean to insult you..." Rumpel stuttered confused.

"No, I'm sorry. Normally I'm not such a sniveler" she said while brushing her tears away and already laughing slightly.

"You are not a sniveler" Rumpel assured her "Everyone in your situation would be sad, but don't worry. I'm going to help you and everything will be fine"

"Thank you" Regina answered quietly.

They finished their meal, cleared the table and sat down on the couch.

"So, maybe we should talk about how you can win Henry's heart back" Rumpel offered.

"Yes, there is nothing I want more" Regina admitted. She thought about telling her father- oh my god that was so strange- about her feelings for Emma but to be honest she didn't dare. She wasn't exactly sure about her feelings herself and she didn't know how Rumpel would react.

"You know, I'm sure he loves you and I think he knows how hard you try to redeem yourself. He hugged you because he's so thankful for your help" Rumpel said.

"He is thankful for bringing Emma and Mary Margret, his "real" mom and grandma, back and for nothing else" Regina whispered and before she could think about what she was doing she leaned against Rumpel and laid her head on his shoulder. He was pretty surprised by that but after the first few awkward seconds Rumpel relaxed and hugged his daughter.

"He's just a kid. He will come to senses, I'm sure. "Rumpel tried to comfort her.

"And what if he doesn't?"

"He will"

Outside of Storybrook

Cora stood head held high on the beach and watched Hook walking towards her. If her daughter had thought that it was so easy to keep her away, she was wrong. Cora wanted to see her daughter and she would make her realize that she depended on Cora whether she liked it or not.

"What took you so long?" she snarled at Hook.

"I'm sorry, Cora but I have interesting news I'm sure you want to hear about" Hook's smile was evil.

"I guess you have news concerning my daughter?" Cora wanted to know and Hook only nodded as a response.

"It's pretty interesting. If you know it then the alikeness of the two can't be overseen." Hook shrugged and sat down on a stone.

"What do you mean? Who are you talking about?" Caro hissed impatiently.

"Regina and Rumpelstiltskin, of course" Hook was afraid that Cora's glare might kill him.

" . ?"Cora barked and stormed towards the Captain.

"I mean that they are acting like a family now. They are sitting on the couch and hugging…like a _family_" The way Hook said the word "family" it sounded like something disgusting.

"I could not hear what they were talking about but something happened between them although I don't know what"

Cora closed her eyes. She had known that the day would come when Rumpel couldn't keep the secret anymore. She shouldn't have told him about Regina. Love is weakness, after all, she thought.

"That's no problem, Hook. This will need only a slight change of plans. It won't take much to drive them apart. No one can stay near Regina for very long, also Rumpel won't. And if he, against overwhelming odds, should stay with her me might just have to take action…" Caro said slowly with a devilish smile playing around her lips.

"You are so evil" Hook lauged.

"I only do what is necessary"Cora answered "Regina will soon realise that she needs me and then she will be my marionette in the game of power without even noticing it. And you will get your revenge on Rumpelstiltskin.

Back in Storybrook

Regina walked slowly down the streets. It was already dark outside but she didn't feel the need to sleep although very much had happened that day. Without thinking she had made her way over to the diner. Already from far she could see the bright lights and hear the music coming from the "welcome back"-party. Regina suddenly felt pretty lonely and she wished she had taken Rumpel with her. But propably it was better for her in the end because the people of Storybrook did not think of her father as the most trustworthy person.

She inhaled deeply and stepped into the diner. Immediately everyone fell quiet and stared at her. Suddenly she did not know what to say. Fortunately, Emma stood up, crossed the diner and broke the uncomfortable silence. She grabbed Regina's arm and pulled her into an adjoining room.

"What do you want?" Emma hissed her voice as cold as ice. Regina swallowed, her mouth suddenly too dry to talk. It was an incredible feeling that occurred every time Emma looked at her. It felt like her stomach turned upside down.

"I...uhm...I wanted to see how things are going here" Regina said very well aware of how stupid that sounded.

"Pretty well, at least until you showed up. Do you always have to destroy everything? Why can't you just leave us be?" Emma almost screamed.

"I can't leave you alone because I don't want to. Henry's my son and I love him. Can't...can't you imagine that it hurts me that he rejects me all the time and the same with you." Regina admitted quietly, her eyes on the floor.

"What do you want to say with that?" Emma asked. She tilted her head.

"I mean I saved you. I brought you back from Fairytale Land and still I'm treated like the enemy I'm not. Look, I just want to be part of the social life of Storybrook, spend time with Henry and you...is that so hard to understand?" Regina answered with all the confidence she could summon which was not very much.

"Aha. So you are saying that I should be thankful for bringing Mary Margret and I back after it was your fault that we were pulled through the portal in the first place. I think bringing us back is the minimum you had to do. And why the hell do you want to spend time with me?" Emma stated and suddenly Regina could smell Alcohol. Emma was drunk.

"I...nothing. You know I'll just go home. I will talk to you once you are sober again" With that Regina made her way out of the room and out of the diner.

Outside Regina allowed the tears to slip. She was crying pretty often these days, Regina noted. She almost ran home and once she closed the white door of the huge mansion behind her she broke down and sobbed. Did Emma really think like that or was it just the alcohol and the influence of the people of Storybrook with their bad opinion about her? Regina did not know for sure but she hoped so. She had truly changed but no one seemed to notice it.

The next morning Regina was woken up by a loud pounding on the door. Quickly, Regina got dressed, made her way downstairs and opened the door. There stood Emma Swan with her characteristic red leather jacket.

"What do you want?" Regina asked.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

**So what do you think? Reviews make my day ;)**

**It won't be too long until I publish the next chapter, by the way… ;)**

_**Preview: **_

"_**Rumpel, I don't understand you. If our relationship means anything to you, you'll end this "father-daughter-relationship" immediately!" Belle said and Rumpel just stared at her.**_

_**"You can't be serious! You want me to decide between Regina and you?"**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**I want to thank all those people who reviewed or added my story to their favorites or alerts!**

**I don't own anything.**

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

"Miss Swan, what an honor! What do you want?" the brunette asked coldly. She had not forgotten how Emma had treated her the previous evening.

"I...am sorry. I was drunk yesterday and it was absolutely unfair how I've treated you. Of course I'm thankful that you brought my mother and me back and it wasn't your fault that we were pulled through the portal" Emma confessed. Regina didn't respond and nodded only. She wasn't quite sure where this was leading. "May I...may I come in?" Emma asked and Regina stepped out of the doorway. She led the way into the dining room and offered Emma a seat.

"You know, I can understand very well that you feel lonely. Henry misses you as well. I'm sure we can find an appropriate arrangement. We could meet for dinner or do something else together. What do you think?" Emma suggested and Regina just tilted her head.

"Henry misses me?" Regina whispered.

"Yes, he does...I miss you too" Emma added quietly. For the first time since Emma came to Storybrook she saw an honest smile spreading over the former mayor's face.

"What do you think about dinner? Tomorrow?" Regina offered.

"Great!" Emma beamed at Regina whose stomach seemed to be full of butterflies. Then Emma left and while crossing the threshold her hand rested for a short second on the small of Regina's back. Regina did not know whether it was an accident or not but it made her happy anyway.

As soon as the door was closed Regina did something she never expected herself to do. She called Rumpel in his shop.

"Good day" Rumpel greeted the caller.

"Hello, Rumpel"

"Hello my dear! How are you?" He asked and he really seemed to be interested in her wellbeing.

"I'm actually more than fine! Emma just came over and she told me that Henry really misses me!" Regina told her father exited.

"That is great, my love!" Rumpel sounded really happy and seemed to share her excitement.

"They are coming over for dinner tomorrow!" Regina told him "Would you like to come over and help me with the preparation?"

"Of course, I'd love to. So tomorrow, half past three?" Rumpel proposed and Regina agreed.

The next day the doorbell rang at three thirty sharp. Within seconds Regina opened the door and greeted her father. They started immediately with the cooking. After some minutes already it was obvious that Rumpel had no experience at all. But Regina did not care. She just enjoyed having company.

"What would you do without Belle? How did you manage not to starve all those years?" Regina mocked him while laughing friendly at him.

"Well, you know there are some pretty good ready-made meals..."Rumpel answered and shrugged but had to laugh at the disgusted face of his daughter.

"I'm happy for you and Belle" she stated and Rumpel smiled at her "Does she know that I'm your daughter?" Regina wanted to know. Rumpel stiffened for a moment then he shook his head.

"Why not?" Regina asked suspiciously.

"It's not like I want to hide our family status but it's just, you know, I'm not sure if it helps you to improve your situation with the townsfolk if they know that you're my daughter. Most of them fear me a lot." Rumpel answered, his hand rested assuring on her shoulder.

"So it's not that you feel ashamed of me?"

"Regina, there is no reason for me to feel ashamed of you. Your life has dark sides but whose doesn't. My child, I have faith in you. You are the strongest woman I know and I am absolutely not ashamed of you, actually I am proud of you" Rumpel explained and he pulled her into a hug.

"What happens if Belle finds out and doesn't approve of me as your daughter?" Regina worried. She really didn't want to lose her recently found family.

"Regina, that won't happen! You know Belle. She's a good person. She would never make me decide between you and her" Rumpel seemed to be sure of that and Regina felt herself calming.

At Rumple's home

Belle stood in the kitchen preparing the food for dinner when suddenly the doorbell interrupted the comfortable silence.

Opening the door revealed Cora who had taken the appearance of Emma Swan.

"Emma! What a lovely surprise!" Belle didn't even try to hide her surprise about the unannounced visitor.

"I need to talk to you" Emma said. Cora did her best to imitate Emma and obviously it worked because Belle let her into the tiny apartment.

"Can I offer you something? Do you want a hot chocolate?" Belle offered and pointed at a chair at the kitchen table. Both sat down and for the first minute only silence filled the room.

Belle felt uncomfortable although she couldn't put the finger on what it was.

"You...wanted to talk to me about something?" Belle reminded Emma who tried to show a pitiful smile but it was clearly faked.

"How's the relationship between Rumpel and you?" Bella was totally caught off guard by the question.

"Well, pretty good I guess. I mean, everything's alright. We are a couple. It looks pretty serious. I love him" Belle mumbled and shot Emma a suspicious glare "Why?"

"I was just wondering when I saw Rumpel hugging Regina today" Emma shrugged. Belle felt her blood running cold. Her heart seemed to skip a beat. Why on earth would her boyfriend hug another woman, not to mention the Evil Queen who had locked her away for 28 years?

"What do you mean with they hugged?" Belle asked almost unable to hide her rage but also disappointment.

Cora noted Belle's reaction with great satisfaction.

"Well they stood in the kitchen and hugged. They both seemed pretty familiar with each other. No shyness at all..." Cora explained and gave her best at not showing how she truly felt.

"Oh...okay." Belle mumbled sadly "You know I'll just talk to him"

"That's a good idea" Cora said and added quickly "I have to go" As quickly as she came she also left. Belle stood in the empty apartment once more. The scent of burned food crept into her nose and the next thirty minutes she tried to save dinner. Luckily, at the end she couldn't taste that it was burned so Rumpel also didn't notice when they were sitting at the dining table.

"How was your day?" Belle suddenly asked "Anything interesting happened today?"

"What do you mean?" Rumpel asked confused. He could sense very well that Belle was upset. Her voice was as cold as ice and she did not look him in the eye.

"Emma came over earlier. She told me you visited Regina today...and that you two were hugging? What's wrong with you Rumpel? Am I not enough for you anymore? I thought you'd love me! Do you cheat on me? At least show some respect and be honest with me!" Belle's voice was low but you could hear the underlying anger and disappointment.

"Belle, darling, I am not a cheater. I do love you. You are everything to me! Believe me, there's nothing for you to worry about. Look, maybe it would have been better if I'd told you right at the beginning. Regina is my daughter. I just told her yesterday. I now want to get a connection with her...you know establishing a father-daughter-relationship.", Rumpel said honestly.

"Wait, what? Regina's your daughter? The Evil Queen? Who locked me away for so long? Who told you I was dead? This Regina is your DAUGHTER? Rumpel I don't understand you. If our relationship means something to you, you end this "father-daughter-relationship" immediately!" Rumpel just stared at her.

"You can't be serious! You want me to decide between Regina and you although she is absolutely no opponent to you? She is my daughter! I neglected Regina her whole life. What happened is also my fault. I want to make up for it", he said and watched her standing up and turning her back towards him.

"Then it's over" she simply said.

"You are serious" Rumpel said more to himself than to his girlfriend. He really had to make this decision. Regina was his daughter and Belle his true love. He had just won her back and he didn't want to lose her again. On the other hand Regina also had the right for a parent who actually cared for her. He had promised to help her out of her miserable situation. But she was a strong woman and she would have to do it on her own. Belle was just too important to him. He couldn't lose her and he wouldn't.

"I will stop seeing her. I want us to be happy and to live in peace." Rumpel therefore said.

Belle grinned and pulled him into a loving kiss.

"Thank you!" she whispered into his ear.

"Just let me see her one last time and explain everything to her, okay?" Rumpel demanded and Belle nodded her permission. This conversation wouldn't be easy.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

**So, that was chapter 3!**

**Hope you enjoyed it. I'll publish the next chapter probably still before Christmas. **

**And please remember: reviews make my day! ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody!**

**I want to thank you once more for your support! More than 2300 views that's just…WOW! Thank you sooo much!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter but I have to warn you it's pretty fluffy **

**I don't own anything. **

**Have fun!**

**SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSSQSQS QSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Meanwhile Regina set the dining table. A delicious scent crept up her nose. She'd prepared lasagna, Henry's favorite.

Suddenly Regina caught herself humming along a song in the radio. Interesting, when did she last felt the need to hum?

Only moments later the doorbell rang. Regina straightened her dress, put a smile on her face and opened the door. There stood Emma and Henry together holding hands and smiling equally broad at her.

Henry was the first one to move. Within a second he had locked his arms around his adoptive mother's waist and hugged her. Immediately Regina hugged her son back.

"Mom, I've missed you" He whispered and Regina could sense his honesty.

"I missed you too...so much" Regina said and placed a kiss on top of his head. She could feel tears rising...again. My goodness, she needed to get that under control.

"Hello" Emma said smiling.

"Good evening" Regina smiled and stepped out of the doorway.

"Make yourself at home, Emma" Regina said and pointed towards the living room. "I'm going to finish dinner. It won't be long"

Regina walked towards the kitchen grinning madly. Emma and Henry went into the living room and the next half an hour Henry kept Emma busy by showing her all his favorite comic books.

Then Regina called them for dinner.

"Mmm! Mom, my favorite!" Henry stated excitedly.

"Yes, just for this special occasion" Regina smiled at the excitement of her little boy.

"It smells really good Regina" Emma said while sitting down.

"I then hope it tastes as good as it smells" Regina said .

"In fact, it even tastes better than it smells and that means something!" Emma said after tasting the first bite.

"Well, thank you, my dear" Regina said laughing. Then Henry started to talk about everything that came to his mind and prevented Regina and Emma from having a conversation themselves- and Regina was glad about it. She was so content that Emma and Henry were here and she'd wished for nothing more but now she did not know what to say.

When they had finished eating they cleared the table.

"Can we play a video game together?" Henry asked excitedly and looked at Regina with big puppy eyes.

"Henry, I don't think your mom wants to-"Emma said but was interrupted by Regina: "Of course, my dear, why not? That means, if Emma wants to"

"Emma?" Henry asked and his cute view focused on his birth mother.

"Sure, I'd love to" Emma seemed at least as excited as her son. Regina laughed and they settled down on the huge elegant couch. Henry started the game and soon the room was filled with laugher.

"Mom, you fell down again" Henry giggled and Regina sighed.

"True, true. I seem to have absolutely no talent for video games. But that's okay" Regina laughed and let her hand run through Henry's hair.

Henry hugged his mother again and Regina felt a strange feeling inside her and it took her a second to recognize it: happiness. A single tear ran over her cheek and she closed her eyes to enjoy the moment and to store it forever in her heart.

Emma watched them and suddenly she felt guilty. It wasn't fair to keep Regina from her son who she loved so dearly. She didn't want to interrupt the mother-son- moment and just waited for them to separate but then Henry let one arm rest around his mother's waist and reached for Emma with the other. Emma accepted Henry's offer and hugged him as well. It that moment they looked like a normal happy family. For the first time Regina did not feel jealous because Henry wanted Emma to be near him. She could feel that it wasn't because he preferred Emma over Regina but because both of them were equally important to him. And Regina also had to admit that Emma's presence so close to her felt very good. Then Henry pulled away and said:

"You know, I love you both. Please don't fight anymore! I want to have both of you in my life"

"Henry, I'm sorry for everything I've done" Regina whispered into Henry's ear and placed a kiss on top of his head.

"I'm sorry, too" Henry said as well "For pretending to hate you because I don't. You are my mom after all and I love you"

"Well, Emma, I think I owe you an apology as well. I'm sorry for threatening you. I mean you know I was afraid that you'd take the most precious thing of my life away from me but you didn't, I'm sorry." Regina confessed and looked Emma into the eye.

A broad smile covered Emma's face. "It's okay. I can understand you. Henry's a wonderful boy and I want you to be part of his life. I'm sure we can find a way to realize that, okay?"

Regina nodded in approval and then said: "Henry, as much as I like having you near me, it's late. You have school tomorrow. You have to go to bed."

"She's right, kid" Emma said and soon Emma and Henry were standing in the doorway and saying goodbye to Regina.

"Henry, please go to the car and wait there for me. I just have to talk to your mom for a minute okay?" Emma said and Henry strolled to the car.

"Regina, I want to thank you. That was a wonderful evening! And as I said I'm really sorry. I never wanted to make you feel like you were a bad mother because you are clearly not. Henry's the smartest kid I ever met and he's so intelligent and nice. I owe you a lot for caring about him the last ten years, thank you so much." Emma whispered and Regina smiled and Emma thought she could see Regina's cheeks redden.

"Well, thank you Emma…" For the first time since quite some time Regina was speechless. Emma smiled, turned around and walked towards the yellow Volkswagen. Suddenly she turned around and faced the former Evil Queen once more.

"What to do you think about another dinner but this time just the two of us?" Emma suggested.

"You mean a date?" Regina's eyes widened slightly.

"Yes, I think you can call it that way" Emma nodded and shrugged.

"I'd love to" Regina said smilingly "Good night, Emma"

As soon as the door closed behind her Regina thought her heart would explode because of all the joy she felt. Regina cleaned her kitchen and she danced to the music of the radio.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Who could this be? Regina asked herself while opening the door. There stood Rumpel and smiled stiffly at his daughter.

"Hello, Rumpel" Regina said and Rumpel noted immediately her shining eyes and her broad smile.

"Regina...I need to talk to you"

"Emma and Henry just left. It was a great evening! We had lots of fun, we played video games. And Henry said he loves me" Regina told her father excitedly while both of them made their way to the kitchen.

"That sounds awesome...but Regina look, I have to talk to you" Rumpel sighed deeply.

"What's wrong?" Regina frowned.

"Regina, Belle found out about our father-daughter-relationship" Rumpel explained.

"But that's great, isn't it? As you said she's a good person. Perhaps all three of us could do something together, what do you think?" Regina looked at Rumpel with big and hopeful eyes. For one moment he was tempted to agree to her suggestion but then he remembered Belle. He just loved her too dearly. He couldn't risk losing her.

"Regina, Belle is not pleased with me seeing you because of everything that happened. She made me decide between you and her. She's my true love Regina. I can't lose her; you understand that, don't you?"

Regina stood there like frozen. She could believe it. For once she thought that everything would be okay, how could she be so foolish? She finally should accept that Evil Queens weren't supposed to be happy.

"I understand" She just whispered unable to say something else because of the knot forming in her throat. Tears filled her eyes and to hide them she turned around and continued cleaning the kitchen. The fact that she'd only been told about their family status a couple of days ago didn't matter right know. The rejection hurt like hell and her heart broke once more. Regina just wished she wouldn't be in constant competition with someone about a third person's love. She had had this competition with Emma and now obviously also with Belle. Was it so hard to love Regina the way she was?

"Regina listen, I don't want to hurt you but-"

"But you did! You are just like all the others! You don't care about me at all! I should have never believed you!" Regina almost screamed, tears flowing over her cheeks.

"Darling-"

"Don't you darling me! You chose to reject me and you did, now would you please leave my house?" Regina said with anger, sadness and disappointment in her voice "I thought you'd be different, that you understood who I really am. You promised me to help me! Do you remember? It was just two days ago! You know about my past, my mother and my unhappy life. You know I'm trying to change to get a second chance. Did you tell that to Belle?"

Rumpel shook his head.

"See? It was never your intention to help me. Why did I trust you? Probably because I was so desperate and alone. But I'm a strong woman. I can get my life under control on my own. Now please leave I'm done with you! I don't need you! Stay away from me!" Regina marched to the front door and opened it for Rumpel. Before he'd the chance to say or explain anything else Regina closed to door loudly. Then she broke down. Why did her life always have to be like a roller coaster ride? From amazing to miserable in a couple of seconds.

**SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS**

**So I hope you enjoyed chapter 4!**

**I wish all of you a merry Christmas!**

**I try to update another chapter next week.**

**And please remember: reviews make my day ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everybody!**

**Here's the last chapter for 2012 but don't worry there will be more in 2013 ;)**

**Please enjoy chapter 5 and remember that I don't own anything.**

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

It's been a few days since Regina last met Rumpel. Regina tried to distract herself form the pain as good as possible. She often visited her son at Emma's and they always spend a wonderful time together, of course only if Snow and Charming weren't at home. But as soon as the white door of the huge mansion closed behind her she felt the loneliness. She should be glad that Henry even wanted to spend time with her at all but she wished anyway he would want to live with her at home to ease her loneliness.

Regina was sitting on her luxury couch and watched the evening news when suddenly her doorbell rang. Who can this be? Regina wondered. Only half an hour ago she'd left Emma and Snow's apartment so she doubted that it was either Emma or Henry. With her hand on the doorknob Regina hesitated. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to open the door. It could be a bloodthirsty mob to hunt her down. Nonsense, she thought and with her head held high she opened the door. It took her a moment to realize who stood there.

"Maleficent" she whispered.

"Regina" The blond witch said and hugged the brunette tightly. Maleficent's appearance hadn't changed much. Her blond locks fell over her shoulder and she wore a for this world untypical purple dress. She still had her stick with her which now of course lacked the ball out of glass.

"How…how is this even possible? Emma killed you! She told me!" Regina stuttered unable to do something else than to just stare at her friend.

"Bad weeds grow tall" was Maleficent's answer along a simple shrug "Can I come in or shall we strike roots out here?"

"No, no of course not. Come in, I'm sorry. I'm just so stunned. I mean you were of course the last person I expected but, you know, I am happy that you are here. You are my only friend, so…" Regina mumbled and sounded so unlike her former self.

"Regina, what did they do to you? You sound so unlike yourself, I don't recognize you!" Maleficent said and held her an arm's length away from herself to examine her closely.

"A lot happened since Emma…visited…you"

"Visiting. A nice description of what she did or tried to do to me!" Maleficent laughed coldly.

"I'm sorry. It was necessary. Henry was in hospital, he accidently ate a poisoned apple turnover" Regina explained.

"Who's Henry? Your father? I thought you killed him to enact the curse" Maleficent asked, sat down on the couch and accepted an offered drink.

"No, not my father. Henry's my son. He's just ten" Regina explained and added quickly: "Actually, he's Emma's, Snow White's daughter, son but I adopted him when he was only a couple of weeks old" Then Regina explained the whole story from the beginning when Henry left Storybrook to find his mother in Boston till the curse broke and she had brought Emma and Snow back from Fairytale Land. Maleficent listened carefully and only interrupted her to ask questions about people who Regina named by their Storybrook name. When Regina came to the part when Rumpel told her about their connection Maleficent didn't seem to be surprised at all.

"What's wrong? Why aren't you surprised?" Regina asked curiously.

"Well, I knew about this father- daughter thing but he threatened me to never tell you about it. Believe me it was hard especially in those really bad times of yours." Maleficent explained. "You know, I'm a bit older than you are and my own parents were pretty close to your family in former times. When we visited you once we were playing in your garden together, I was only six years old and you about four, and I saw him watching you" Maleficent told her and Regina's vision started to blur because of the rising tears.

"What's wrong, 'Gina? Everything's fine for you now, I mean you found your father and you two can be happy together" Maleficent asked confused.

"He left. He told me Belle wasn't fond of our relationship and she made him decide between her and me. Of course he chose her" Regina said again tears threatened to fall. "She's angry that I kept her away for all those years."

"What are you planning to do?" Maleficent asked.

"I don't know" Regina whispered "I'm so angry myself. For once everything looked like it would finally be okay and now I've been left once more"

"Regina, I understand that you are angry but you have to keep your anger at bay. Enacting another curse or using magic will not help. You have to show them that you are worth to be loved because you are" Maleficent said and hugged Regina once more.

"I know, but it's hard. For all those years I let my anger guide me and it is so hard to resist. But you're right. I have to try. For my family. Thank you, Maleficent" Regina said hugging her friend back.

"Of course I'm right. I'm always right" The blonde laughed. "Do you have something to eat?"

A short time later Regina and Maleficent were having dinner when suddenly the phone rang.

"What's that?" Maleficent asked curiously.

"It's a telephone. You can communicate with people without seeing them and being apart…I will explain it to you later…"Regina said and picked up the phone "Regina Mills"

"Hello Regina. It's me, Emma."

Maleficent looked curiously at her blushing friend and started to push different buttons on the cradle until Emma's voice could be heard in the whole room. Regina slapped Maleficent friendlily.

"Hello Emma. What a pleasant surprise"

Emma laughed. "You are always so formal; anyway, I want to invite you for dinner tomorrow evening"

"That's lovely! I'd love to have dinner with you. What are we doing?" Regina asked and tried desperately to hide her face which was as red as a tomato from Maleficent.

"That's a surprise, Regina. There's no way I'm going to tell you that. You will find out tomorrow"

"But what shall I wear?" Regina asked.

"Just clothes you feel comfortable in. I'll pick you up at six thirty, okay?"

"Six thirty sharp, perfect!" Regina stated then they said goodbye and hang up the phone.

"So Emma, mmh?" Maleficent asked grinning like a Cheshire cat. "You have a date with Snow White's daughter? Is it some kind of revenge or true feelings?"

"No revenge. Just feelings. I mean, as you said earlier I have to show them that I am trustworthy and I lo- like Emma. She's nice. She's Henry's other mother and it's just appropriate that we are civil around each other" Regina emphasized.

"Civil? That sounds like a lot more than being civil to each other" Maleficent said.

"Maybe…and now stop grinning like that!" Regina laughed "You know, I'll go for a walk. Do you want to join me?" Maleficent just shook her head and started instead an exploration of all the modern techniques that she did not know.

At Rumpel's apartment

It was already late and Belle expected Rumpel to come home any minute now. She was so glad about Rumpel's decision because she loved him. Therefore she wanted to make him the best dinner ever with his favorite meal. He didn't get this very often because let's be honest: he was a horrible cook. Belle hummed happily. She tried not to think too much about this Regina- Rumpel-thing because she feared that she might feel guilty. Rumpel had looked so disappointed and sad it almost broke her heart but she couldn't stand being near Regina or the thought of her Rumpel being near that woman. That woman had locked her away for 28 years and had told her true love that she was dead. How could she?

Belle clenched her fists angrily. She shook her head and banned all evil thoughts from her head. There was no need for her to bother herself because Rumpel chose her over Regina and everything was fine. Anyway she felt guilty. She'd heard that Regina had gone through a lot of things in her life and maybe she deserved a family.

Belle sighed. Maybe she would talk to Rumpel once more about the matter.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Why do people always visit me when I'm cooking? Belle wondered while making her way over to the door. Did Rumpel forget his key?

Belle opened the door with a welcoming smile on her face. The last thing she saw was a blue ball of energy flying towards her then everything went black.

When she opened her eyes once more she was in a dark dungeon. Her head pounded and her limbs were heavy. She moaned and turned onto her stomach. She felt the cold air causing goose bumps all over her body. Then she looked around. She was sitting in a small room with iron bars preventing her from leaving.

"Hello, darling"

Belle spun around. A dark figure stood in the shadow and watched her intensively.

"Who are you?" Belle's breath hitched and she trembled.

The figure stepped out of the shadow. It was a woman with brown hair wearing a purple dress and who had who bore resemblance to…Regina.

"I'm Cora"

SQSQSQSQQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS QSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS QSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

**So that was chapter 5 and I hope you liked it.**

**I've already started with chapter 6 so it won't be too long.**

**Please remember: reviews make my day! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everybody!**

**I hope you've all had a good start in the new year and here's the first chapter for 2013!**

**I'm sorry that it took so long.**

**Please remember that I don't own anything.**

**Please enjoy chapter 6!**

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

"You are Regina's mother!" Belle gasped and drew back into the opposite corner of the room.

"Indeed, I am. I assume you know my daughter?" Cora asked coldly her eyes resting on the brunette.

"I do. Why?" Belle asked. She felt fear causing goose bumps all over her body.

"Well, my daughter and I did not have any contact in such a long time. I want to meet her again" Cora said and took a step closer towards Belle.

In her mind Belle went through everything she knew about Cora. Emma had told her about Regina's crazy mother who tried to rip her heart out. So she couldn't be too pleasant.

"Okay and what does that have to do with me?" Belle asked.

"You will be the reason that will cause Regina to accept my offered hand to get her power back" Cora explained smiling evilly.

"What do you mean?" Belle whispered and a bad feeling told her that she would not want to hear it.

"Just imaging what happens when Rumpel finds you missing. Who will be suspected first? Maybe the woman you hurt badly by forbidding Rumpel to meet her because a friend of yours told you about it and you got jealous and felt betrayed and… who now wants revenge? Belle, do you understand?" Cora asked her voice too sweet to be honest.

Belle shook her head shyly. Cora rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Okay, maybe that helps you" In the next moment Regina's mother grew, blond hair falling over her shoulders and a red leather jacket replaced the purple dress. An exact replication of Emma stared down on Belle. Belle breathed heavily. Finally she understood that she had been tricked.

"You told me about Rumpel and Regina! Why did you do that?" Belle yelled.

"I want Regina to need me! I'm going to make her life much more worthy!" Cora said her voice rising.

"You are crazy" Belle yelled at Cora and once again blue energy hit her. Belle's vision blackened immediately.

At Regina's mansion

At six o'clock Regina was ready. She'd spend the whole afternoon going through her wardrobe to find the perfect outfit for her date with Emma. To be honest Maleficent wasn't that much of a help. She wasn't interested in fashion at all.

"So you think this outfit is okay?" Regina asked and looked critically at herself in the mirror.

"That outfit is fine, by the way just like all the other twenty thousand ones before this one" Maleficent said without even looking.

"You are not much of a help, you know?" Regina said rolling her eyes.

"I-" Maleficent said when the doorbell rang.

"Ah, your almost girlfriend's here!" Maleficent giggled like a little school girl.

Regina did not respond to that and just went downstairs to open the door for Emma. The sheriff was dressed in her usual red leather jacket but instead of her usual jeans and top she wore an elegant black dress.

Beautiful, Regina thought.

"Emma, good evening! How are you?" Regina asked trying desperately not grin like a Cheshire cat.

"I'm fine. Can we go?" Emma asked in return.

"Sure. Where are we going?" Regina asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing special, but you'll see" Emma said with a grin on her face.

"Oh, okay, but we take my car" Regina said. Some things would probably never change. Emma rolled her eyes and took the car keys from Regina.

"Okay, but I'm driving otherwise it'll ruin the surprise."

When they were sitting in the car Emma made Regina cover her eyes with a scarf.

"Is this really necessary, Emma?" Regina felt pretty uncomfortable sitting in a car without seeing anything.

"Yes"

The drive was only short and so they got out of the car already a couple of minutes later. Emma helped Regina into a house there she took the blindfold off.

"Emma, this is…so beautiful" Regina whispered.

They were standing in the diner. All tables and chairs had been cleared out except for a single table and two chairs in the middle of the room. The only source of light was a candle on the table. It really looked like a 5-star restaurant table.

"Do you like it? It took me a lot to convince Granny to close earlier so I could prepare this" Emma laughed and guided Regina over to the table.

"It's amazing. Thank you, Emma" Regina said and sat down.

"Good evening, I'm your waitress this evening. What do you want to drink? "Ruby wore an elegant outfit to fit to the elegant table but you could hear that it took her a lot to not sound bored. After all it was a Friday evening and she'd prefer to be somewhere else but for her friend Emma she would do almost everything. On the other hand she desperately wanted to see the white knight dating the Evil Queen. Who had expected that turn of events?

Both, Emma and Regina, ordered their drinks and the food then Ruby left and the two were left alone, for the first time really alone without a non-stop talking Henry by their side. Silence filled the room but it was a comfortable silence. Regina closed her eyes. Her life was changing so quickly these days she needed a moment of calm for herself.

"Regina, is everything alright?" Emma asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, dear, thank you. I'm just a bit tired" Regina said and smiled assuring at the blonde. "But I'm so happy that we're here now."

Then Ruby brought the meals. They ate quietly until Emma suddenly broke the silence.

"Regina, do you have someone to look after you?"

"What do you mean?" Regina asked confused.

"Well, do you have someone to talk with about your problems, someone who consoles you when you are sad?"

"Let's see, there's Henry, Maleficent and…you, or not?" Regina said getting quiet towards the end of the sentence.

"Yes, you have me. I'm there for you, 'Gina. Always. You can call me whenever you want, even in the middle of the night. You know that, right?" Emma said and took Regina's hand into her own. Regina blushed slightly when Emma called her by her nickname.

"Thank you, Emma. Thank you so much!" Regina whispered and squeezed Emma's hand gently.

"You are welcome, Gina…by the way, who's Maleficent?" Emma asked and tilted her head.

"You remember the dragon you fought? That was Maleficent" Regina explained, chuckling lightly at Emma's disbelieving look.

"You are kidding me, right? I killed this creat-…Maleficent" Emma stated.

"I thought so too, but she's now living with me. She is a very good friend of mine and she helps me a lot. I'm happy to not be alone in my house anymore." Regina smiled and after seeing the look on Emma's face she added: "But don't worry, she's just a friend"

"She doesn't want revenge because of our little…encounter, does she?" Emma asked nervously.

"No" Regina laughed "She's not resentful…at least at the moment. You'd like her I'm sure"

"If you say so" Emma didn't sound convinced and Regina just laughed.

The following events happened very fast. The door bust open. Ruby came out of the backroom of the diner to look what was wrong. Rumpel stormed into the room and hit Regina with a ball of energy and pinned her against the wall.

"What have you done to her?" He barked.

"Mr. Gold! " Emma screamed, ran towards him but an invisible wall prevented her from reaching him. So she had no other option than just to watch.

Ruby was clever enough to hide behind the counter and was so able to use her mobile phone and call for help.

"What do you mean?" Regina hissed trying to free herself.

"Where's Belle? What did you do to her?" Rumpel said and hit Regina again with energy. Immediately Regina's vision blackened.

When she woke up again she was lying in a hospital bed staring at the ceiling. She groaned loudly and covered her eyes with her hand. She did not feel very well.

"Regina, hey, Regina, how do you feel?" a female voice asked.

"Maleficent, what happened?" Regina asked her voice sounding hoarse.

"You don't remember?" Maleficent asked and then reminded her of everything that happened before Regina fell unconscious.

After Maleficent had finished Regina nodded slowly "Yes, yes, now I remember"

"Regina, what did Rumpelstiltskin mean?"

"I don't know. I have not seen Belle for a couple of weeks"

"Rumpelstiltskin accuses you of being responsible of Belle's disappearance. " Maleficent explained and squeezed Regina's hand gently.

"Why should I do that?" Regina groaned and hid her face in the pillow.

"Because you are angry at Belle for making Rumpelstiltskin decide between you and her"

"That's not good. Of course everyone believes him. I'm the evil Queen after all but I don't have anything to do with it! I swear!" Regina sighed. The odds were definitely not in her favor.

"Don't worry. You are not alone. I'll stay with you" Maleficent said and smiled at Regina.

"You believe me?" Regina asked and raised an eye brow.

"Yes. You've changed, Regina. You are not the woman I knew all those years ago. You have now people you care about, for whom you try to be good. You knew what's at stake. You would not have risked to lose the people you care about" Maleficent said and leaned back.

"Thank you, dear" Regina whispered and sat up in bed.

In that moment the door opened and Emma stormed in.

"You could have at least knocked" Maleficent claimed and raised her perfect eye brows.

"You sound just like Regina" Emma laughed but then she became serious again.

"Regina, my parents believe Rumpelstiltskin and therefore wanted to put you behind bars but I could persuade them to reduce it to…house detention, I'm sorry"

Emma seemed truly sorry, even Maleficent saw that.

"It's not your fault. Just answer me one question. Do you think that I have something to do with Belle's disappearance?" Regina asked. She somehow feared the answer.

Emma tilted her head and took a moment to think then she took a deep breath and said: "I don't want to believe it. I think you've truly changed and I really…care about you but I don't know if that's enough. If you really have something to with Belle's disappearance…I can't do this, Regina. Please give me some time to think"

"I don't have anything to do with it, I promise" Regina whispered and tears threatened to ruin her perfect make-up.

Emma turned around but stopped in the doorway. "I really meant what I said in the restaurant. I'll come back, please give me some time"

Tears were streaming down Regina's cheeks.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

**So I hope you enjoyed chapter 6.**

**I'm sorry for all grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**Please take some seconds and leave a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi there!**

**I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update chapter 7 but I had so much work to do for school…**

**Anyway, please enjoy this chapter and I want to say in advance that I'm sorry for all grammar and writing mistakes and that I'm doing my best.**

**I still don't own anything. **

**SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQSQSQSQSQSQSQS**

They were all here. Snow, Charming, Maleficent, Rumpelstiltskin and…Emma. They were sitting in the elegant living room of the Regina's mansion and an awkward silence filled the room. Maleficent and Regina were sitting on the one couch, Emma standing right behind them, and Snow, Charming and Regina's father were sitting right on the opposite couch.

It took Regina everything to not constantly look down on her hands and create the expression that she was guilty in any way because she just wasn't.

"So Maleficent you're saying that Regina was here all afternoon?" Snow asked with a cold voice "Please remember that if you are lying you'll be punished as well"

"Yes, she-" Maleficent said.

"No, I wasn't" Regina interrupted her friend. There was no need for them both to get in trouble. "I went for a short walk, alone"

"Enough time for you to get to my apartment" Rumpel snarled.

"No! I'm innocent. I haven't seen Belle for weeks! I have changed-"

"No, you haven't! You are still the same cruel woman from 28 years ago just now you're a lot more dangerous! You may now be able to create the impression that you're so nice and so good but that doesn't mean you actually are!" Snow yelled and jumped to her feet. This case was really affecting her.

"Snow" Emma said and laid a hand protecting on Regina's shoulder. "Give her a chance. Everyone is innocent until proven differently"

"Yes, I went for a walk but I didn't even pass Rumpel's apartment. Rumpel, look at me and tell me that you really think that I would harm Belle. In former times I definitely would have but now, tell me when we spent more time together did you get the feeling that I still was capable of something like this? I promised Henry I would change and I have. I haven't used magic lately and I don't plan on doing so. Please, believe me" Regina whispered and looked at Rumpel questionably.

Rumpel didn't answer and Regina closed her eyes.

"You know you hurt me pretty bad, Rumpel. After I got over the shock I was really happy to have you on my side. I really believed what you told me about helping me to pick up the pieces. I trusted you that you wouldn't hurt me but like all the others you chose to reject me. That hurt me. "Regina said addressing Rumpel and Rumpel only. Except for Maleficent everyone stared at the former Evil Queen wondering what she was talking about. The first one to question Regina was Emma.

"What do you mean by that? " But instead of Regina Rumpel answered the question: "I'm Regina's father."

Eyes widened, Snow gasped and sat down again.

"Your father? How is that possible?" Emma asked confused.

"It's a long story" Rumpel said "Regina, that's exactly why I think that it was you! I hurt you and you know that Belle's my weak spot and you're angry at Belle for making me decide between her and you, that's understandable but that also makes me suspect you first of course! Who else would do something like that? You are the only one! What did you do to her?" He growled his voice deep and dangerous. If looks could kill Regina would be dead by now.

"Now, now" Maleficent said "There is no proof that Regina actually is responsible for Belle's disappearance."

"No, you're right. It could have been you as well!" Rumpel hissed his hands gripping his walking stick so tight that his knuckles turned white.

"Stop, stop, stop! Could we please stick to facts? All we know is that Regina has a motive but there's no actual proof that she is really responsible. I think this is not enough to ground her." Emma said.

"Now, listen to me, Miss Swan. There's my Belle out there maybe suffering and it was Regina, who else? I want you to make her talk or otherwise I'll do it." Rumpel said threatening and pointed at Emma with his index finger.

"No! You won't make her talk. You will stick to the laws of this world like all the others. We will find Belle but arguing won't help us" Emma said her hand still resting on Regina's shoulder.

This fact made the brunette really happy. It seemed like she still had a chance with the blonde. Maybe Emma had come to the conclusion that she really wasn't to blame.

"We can't just let her go. She's dangerous. Everyone is in danger with her being on the loose" Charming claimed crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"But I say that she's innocent until proven differently- and I'm the sheriff" Emma said emphatic.

"So I would say that's it for today! As long as you don't have a proof for Regina's guilt she is free to go wherever she wants to go" Maleficent said stood up and pointed towards the door.

One could see that neither the Charmings nor Rumpelstiltzkin were satisfied with this result but made their way towards the door anyway. Emma was the last one to pass the threshold and Regina grabbed her arm and held her back.

"Emma" she whispered "It wasn't me. Please, you have to believe me!"

Emma just looked at Regina for a short moment. Regina saw lots of feelings reflected in those beautiful eyes. Then Emma leaned forward and whispered into Regina's ear: "I do" Then she closed the distance and kissed Regina. It wasn't a very passionate kiss, it was too short and the risk to be caught too high. But nevertheless it was a kiss. And it meant the world to Regina.

Then Snow called for her and Emma gave a final squeeze to Regina's hand, turned around and drove off. Regina closed the door and made her way over to the living room.

"What was that, huh?" Maleficent asked grinning. She had picked one of Regina's famous appels and took a great bite.

"You saw?" Regina asked but felt stupid the next moment. Why else should Maleficent ask like that?

"Sure" Therefore was the expected answer. "But it was obvious all the time. I mean she couldn't take her hand off your shoulder"

Regina didn't answer and just smiled happily. Yes, exactly, Regina Mills felt happy although she was still accused for being responsible for Belle's disappearance and Henry still lived with Emma. Regina could feel her heart beating in her chest with an increased frequency. Suddenly realization hit her: she loved Emma Swan.

"Maleficent" Regina said and her friend looked at her curiously. "I think…I really love her"

The big smile on Maleficent's face showed how truly happy her friend felt for her.

"That is so great, dear! I'm sure everything's going to be okay-"Maleficent was interrupted by a really exhilarated Regina.

"But not from waiting. I have to do something! I have to find Belle. We don't know who took her and we don't know if this person has planned any other crimes because we don't know what the purpose of kidnapping Belle is" Regina explained.

"Okay, but you are not going alone. I'm coming with you" When Maleficent saw that Regina wanted to argue about that she quickly added: "Regina, you are my best…only friend. You mean so much to me. I can't let you go alone. Please, let me help you"

Regina only nodded. Maleficent was really a true friend.

"The question is: where do you hide a kidnapped person?" Maleficent asked. "It must be a place outside of town but not across the border. It has to be a quiet place where the risk of somebody stumbling accidently across it is very low and a place where you can hide"

Suddenly Regina's face lit up.

"There's a cave, not far from here. Children were sometimes playing there until the day one child got hurt when the cave partly collapsed."

"Well, I would say it's worth a try"

**SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQSQSQSQSQSQSQS**

**So that was chapter seven. I hope I can update soon!**

**Please remember that reviews make my day!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone!**

**Here's already chapter 8 and I hope you like it!**

**In this chapter I'm also taking a closer look on Rumpel again **

**Please remember that I don't own anything. **

**Enjoy!**

**SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQSQSQSQSQSQSQS**

Both Maleficent and Regina decided to wait for the evening before taking action. Both women were nervous but in contrary to Regina who was pacing in the living room Maleficent sat on the couch watching the evening news with great interest.

"Hey, Regina, what's the ISS?" she asked curiously her locks bouncing funnily when she tilted her head.

"Do you really think that this is the appropriate time?" Regina asked.

"Well, why not…my gosh Regina could you please sit down. You are making me completely crazy!" Maleficent groaned and pulled her friend down on the couch.

"I'm sorry…I'm just so nervous" Regina whispered and closed her eyes. She tried desperately to calm her breath but it seemed to become only worse.

"Well, then let's go" Maleficent said "It's dark, no one will see us. I can bring us outside town with magic-"

"And from there on we can walk" Regina completed her friend's sentence. Maleficent groaned.

"You know that I only do this because I care a lot about you, right? I can't remember the last time I've walked for more than five minutes. I mean as a Queen it simply doesn't make good impression to walk like all the other small peasants-"

"No, no Maleficent. That was not the reason. You are simply pretty lazy and that's it" Regina answered grinning. It took Maleficent everything to not stick out her tongue like a five year old child.

"But you know, I care about you as well" Regina added quietly and quickly added "and you're right, we should leave"

Maleficent took Regina's hand and closed her eyes. Regina had refused to break her promise to Henry and so Maleficent was using magic to get them near the cave. A cloud of purple smoke closed them in and as soon as the smoke had lifted they could see that they stood at the edge of a forest. The air was chilly and goose bump crept up Regina's back.

"Let's get this over" Maleficent crumbled and started walking.

"The other direction, Maleficent" Regina laughed silently and made her way directly into the forest. Soon Maleficent had caught up with her. They didn't speak much. Both were nervous because they knew how much was at stake. They walked about half an hour when Regina stopped abruptly.

"Look, there's the cave. The entrance is on the other side. Can you cast a spell that will protect us from being discovered by whoever is in there?" Regina asked quietly. Maleficent nodded only and immediately they were surrounded by a glistening wall of magic. Now they were protected from being caught because this magic shield made both women invisible as well as inaudible.

Carefully they approached the cave. When they entered they were immediately surrounded by darkness.

"Regina?" Maleficent whispered. She would of course never admit it but she was afraid. To know that Regina was right next to her helped her a lot. Regina gave her hand a gentle squeeze. With the help of magic they explored the cave and went deeper and deeper.

It was a nerve-racking experience.

"Sshh…can you hear that?" Regina whispered and couldn't keep the fear out of her voice.

"Don't worry. That are only my chattering teeth…I'm cold, not afraid, absolutely not" Maleficent answered and due to the darkness could only imagine Regina rolling her eyes.

Suddenly they reached stairs. Regina was sure that she had never given the agreement to build stairs in this cave. They slowly took step by step and wished they were at the bottom soon. Several minutes later they finally reached the bottom of the stairs and they followed a small corridor. When they walked around a corner Regina suddenly grabbed Maleficent's hand and pulled her back.

"Stop" she whispered "Do you see the light over there?"

"Yes, we are close. We have to be really careful now. Look out for magical barriers or something like that. We don't know who we deal with." Maleficent added and both women slowly approached the light.

The light came out of a little cell. There were bars and a small mattress lying on the stone floor. On that mattress laid a small figure with brown hair and a dirty blue dress.

"Belle" Regina whispered as quiet as possible. Belle didn't move. "Belle" Regina tried again this time a bit louder. Finally the brunette stirred and looked around. Due to the magical barriers Maleficent had enacted she wasn't able to see the two women.

"Belle, it's me, Regina. Just listen Maleficent and I, we're going to free you. Don't worry. Everything's going to be fine" Regina explained and Belle who had no other chance than to trust the voice out of the nowhere nodded.

"Be careful!" she then added "Cora is here"

Maleficent felt Regina tensing and put her hand reassuringly on the other woman's lower back.

Suddenly they heard a female voice behind them.

"Hello, Regina"

At Rumpel's apartment

Rumpel was sitting on the couch in his living-room. Since Belle had disappeared everything was so quiet here. He felt the need to do something to find his love but he didn't know where to start. This was so unlike him.

But he really felt like he wasn't the same person as just merely a week before. Before he started to spend time with Regina. Before he started…caring for her.

Regina was a wonderful woman. She had had without a doubt cruel years, had destroyed families and happy endings but before that she just had been a lovely young woman who had saved the life of her later arch-enemy and who had given her heart to a simple stable boy. She hadn't been evil from the beginning she had been made evil by her mother and also by himself, which he had to admit regretfully. He could have saved that innocent girl from a lot of pain if he would have been the father she deserved.

Maybe Regina was angry at him for all those things he didn't do in her childhood or for all the things he did wrong in the last years especially in the last week.

He sighed and closed his eyes.

Did he really believe in Regina's guilt or was he just looking for someone to blame? Sometimes, on very rare occasions, he tried to turn off his brain and to listen instead to his heart and his heart told him that Regina was truly innocent.

But who else was to blame? He himself had of course lots of enemies but Belle was loved by everyone!

He opened his eyes. Maybe this whole affair was a trap. Maybe it wasn't a coincidence that Regina was blamed right from the beginning. Maybe someone had played them like marionettes.

Rumpel gritted his teeth. He didn't like his own methods being used on him. As fast as he could he exited his apartment and made his way over to his car. It was already late and Regina and Maleficent were probably sleeping already but he couldn't care less.

He drove towards his daughter's mansion breaking every speed limit and even ran a red light. If they had really been used for another purpose they had to stick together. Maybe they were all in danger.

Rumpel got out of his car and stormed towards the front door. He started hitting his cane against the white door. The house stayed dark. He resisted the urge to shout. They shouldn't attract any attention. He surrounded the house but there was no sign of anybody being at home. Rumpel checked the car but it was still there.

Where were they? Did something happen to them? Great, he now had to worry for them as well. Regina and Belle were both important to him. He couldn't bear losing them both. Just for a short second he asked himself how he got that mushy in such a short time.

Then the worry took over again. Breath, he told himself, calm down, panicking won't help them. Rumpel sat down on the porch and started thinking. Where could they be?

Suddenly he remembered the meeting this afternoon and how he had accused his daughter of being responsible for Belle's disappearance. Then it hit him: they were out looking for Belle.

"Damn it!" he cursed under his breath and walked quickly back to his car. In his mind he went through all possible places where they could be looking for Belle. Suddenly he felt guilty. If something would happen to Regina he would blame himself for the rest of his life. She was his daughter after all.

Then he started the engine without even knowing where to drive. Where would a kidnaper hide his victim? It had to be a place outside town but of course not across the border. It had to be a quiet place where the risk of being accidently caught was very small and on top it had to be a place with lots of places to hide.

Rumpel's eyes widened. He only knew one place in town that matched this description.

"The cave" he mumbled and drove off.

**SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQSQSQSQSQSQSQS**

**So, that was chapter 8!**

**Please tell me what you think and leave a review!**

**Oh and by the way I'm sorry for all grammar- and spelling mistakes. I'm doing my best ;) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone!**

**Here's chapter 9! I'm so sorry for updating late, school is pretty stressful right now ;)**

**So, what else is to say?...oh, yes, I don't own anything, like always and I'm sorry for all grammar and spelling mistakes!**

**Then I want to thank everyone who reviewed this story!**

**And now, please, enjoy :D**

**SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQSQSQSQSQSQSQS**

"Hello mother" Regina said, straightened her back and put up a fake smile. Maleficent just glared at Cora who didn't even bother looking at the blonde.

"Regina, my daughter. It's been such a long time" Cora whispered. Although her voice was quiet and calm she still sounded authoritarian.

"What are you doing here, mother?" Regina asked and crossed her arms in front of her chest trying to great an impression of strength although she was afraid as hell.

"I'm here because of you. You are my daughter and I've missed you" she answered and tilted her head.

Just for a short second Regina allowed herself to close her eyes and to imagine how it would be like to have her mother back. Maybe she truly regretted the way she behaved and what she did to her. Maybe their family still had a chance?

Then this fantasy was destroyed by Maleficent who hissed at Cora.

"My, my, Maleficent. I think it's been ages since we last met, hasn't it? So you forgave Regina for locking you up for whole 28 years. I guess she apologized properly, didn't she? And you're living in one house together now. I almost got the impression that she really cares about you but on the other hand she still risks you being hurt by bringing you here. Who says that I don't go wild and kill you? Who says that this wasn't Regina's intention in first place, to get rid of you? Who says that we weren't working together for the whole time, that it was her idea to kidnap Belle because she wanted revenge on Rumpel for abandoning her? Mmmh, who gives you guarantees? Since when do you trust so easily?" Cora said with a voice as sweet as sugar, too sweet to be natural.

Maleficent didn't stay anything. "She didn't" she then said.

"How do you know?" Cora shot back.

"Mother, Stop!" Regina suddenly yelled "You know as well as I do that I did nothing of the things you said. I've changed, for my son, for the hope of a better future! And I will not allow you to destroy all my efforts! Why do you always have to break me? You abused me, you used me for your own benefits, you made me marry a man who could have been my father, you killed Daniel then you framed me for being responsible for Belle's disappearance and now you try to drive away Maleficent who is in fact my only friend!"

Then she turned to the blonde.

"Maleficent, you know that it's absolutely not my intention to hurt you. I care too much about you, you know that, right?" She asks with a low voice and Maleficent nodded. "Good"

"This is so sweet" Cora said and took a step forward.

"What do you want, mother?" Regina said coldly.

"I want my daughter back." Cora answered.

Regina just stared at her mother. What was wrong with this woman? Merely some minutes ago she tried to make Maleficent leave and now she pretended like she always wanted the best for her?

"So what's this whole crap about, then? Why kidnap Belle, why saying something like that to Maleficent? Why did you frame me?"

"Regina, dear, I want to be honest with you. I want you to need me…therefore I framed you for this crime. You are my daughter and as I said I do love you very much. I'm just not used to show it because, you know, I've been told for too long that love is weakness. But those times are over now. I want to be a different person. I want to be the mother you always deserved. I want to be a grandmother for your son. I want to have a family" Cora answered her voice totally lacking all strength and hardly audible "This is not easy for me to admit though. I've buried my emotions far too long to just open up now. That's also the reason I said those things to Maleficent. Maleficent, of course Regina never wanted to hurt you. She's the best person I know. Of course she had her dark years but she's still my little baby girl, aren't you? And I want to change, for you Regina. Give me a chance to proof that I'm honest"

Regina kept quiet. Her mind was racing. What was this all about? After all the things her mother did, after all the pain she caused, she asked for a chance to change? Regina, did not know how she felt about that. On the one hand she really wished for a family and her mother, I mean which child doesn't, but on the other hand Cora had made her life so miserable back in Fairytale Land and she did not know if she ever could forgive Cora for that. She examined Cora closely. She seemed to have lost weight. Hook probably had been a constant pain in the ass and the long journey from Fairytale Land to Storybrook hadn't been easy as well. Cora truly had to have a good reason for coming. Maybe the honest wish for a family? Was it true? Could Cora be trusted?

All those questions passed Regina's mind while facing her mother. Only silence filled the room when suddenly another figure entered the small hall.

"Cora" Rumpel greeted the woman.

"Rumpel" she said and a genuine smile appeared on her face. She truly was beautiful when she smiled.

"It's been such a long time" Rumpel said and approached her slowly.

"Indeed" Cora smiled "How are you? As I see you've finally found your true love"

"Exactly and you should know me better than to think that people who harm people I care about, in this case my girlfriend and my daughter, get away so easily." He said a fake smile playing on is lips.

"Yes, I know. But just look at them, I didn't hurt them, they're fine. You can go home if you want. I've got what I wanted. I found the one person in this universe who might still love me and after all you've done the same. You should understand me" Cora explained and pointed at the hole in the wall leading to the outside.

"I will go, but not alone. I will take my beloved Belle and my dearest daughter with me and you are going to go back where you belong" Rumpel said calmly.

"So, you expect me to just give up, after all it took me to get here, after all the effort I put into getting my, by the way my, daughter back? Rumpel, you should know me better" Cora chuckled quietly.

An uneasy silence followed, Rumpel and Cora glaring at each other and Maleficent, Regina and Belle, still in her cell, standing nearby without knowing what to do.

"Effort? My goodness, you committed a crime and framed Regina for it! She suffered, but once again you only cared about your own benefit-" Rumpel said with hatred in his voice.

"And you my dear Rumpel, what about you? Weren't you the one who abandoned her? Didn't you just leave her when Belle told you so? What kind of father are you? Oh, right, you're not her father, you don't deserve her" Cora hissed at him.

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Within a second Rumpel gathered green energy in his hand and threw it Cora. She wasn't quick enough to either stop it or to doge it. The glowing ball hit her right in the chest and made her fly though the room. She hit the wall forcefully and fell to the floor. She didn't move anymore.

The next ten seconds they spend in shock until they heard a quiet crack. Then suddenly it sounded like stone was rubbing against stone. Then the first stone fell off the ceiling. Others followed immediately. Rumpel cursed under his breath. The falling stones got bigger and bigger. Maleficent magically opened the door to Belle's cell and Belle left as soon as possible. Merely a second after Belle got out of the cell it broke down completely. Big stones, big enough to burry an adult under it, crashed down. The four of them ran towards the other side of the room where Cora lay. More and more of the ceiling came down.

"Get in there!" shouted Rumpel, his voice really hard to hear over the noisiness of the ceiling colliding with the floor. He pointed at a small hole in the wall, almost invisible; no wonder that they hadn't seen it before. Rumpel grabbed Maleficent and shoved her inside, Belle followed immediately.

"No!" Regina screamed, turning around, grabbing her mother's wrist and pulled her with a strength she didn't know she possessed into the hole as well. Suddenly with a last loud crash everything went black.

The stones blocked the hole. They were trapped.

**SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQSQSQSQSQSQSQS**

**Well, that was chapter 9!**

**I hope you liked it! Once more I'm truly sorry about the delay!**

**Please, remember reviews make my day!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everybody!**

**This is chapter 10. I hope you still like it!**

**As always I'm sorry for all grammar and spelling mistakes and I don't own anything.**

**Please enjoy!**

**SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQSQSQSQSQSQSQS**

They were surrounded by darkness.

"Great, just great" Regina whispered. Then she heard a strange sound and a green light flickered in Maleficent's hand. Rumpel followed her example and created enough light to see properly.

"But that's no problem; you can magic us out, can't you?" Belle asked sounding a little scared. She looked hopefully from Maleficent to Rumpel and back.

Rumpel took a short moment to think and nodded then. "I'll try" he said and closed his eyes. Then…nothing happened.

"My mother isn't stupid. She probably enacted a protection spell so no one can detect her with magic. The problem is that the spell allows us to use magic in here and outside but no interaction between the two places. Also, I can't break it because it's a permanent spell. We'll have to find another way out" Regina explained and looked around curiously.

"Magic sucks" Belle mumbled and sighed heavily.

Then Maleficent sat down on the floor next to the still unconscious Cora and leaned back against the cold stone wall.

"What are you doing?" Regina wanted to know.

"Well, it doesn't look like we're going to get out of here very soon so…I try to make myself comfortable. But I'm not succeeding" Maleficent shrugged and pulled her robe tighter around her.

Regina took a deep breath and sat down next to her friend and leaned against her. One after the other sat down on the cold stone floor and tried to get into a comfortable position.

"So and what are we going to do now?" Belle asked quietly. She snuggled closely against Rumpel and tried not to panic. The bad lightened room was very small and there was no way that any daylight made it into the small chamber. Deep down everybody felt a little claustrophobic and wished to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Is there anyone else who knows where we are?" Regina asked hopefully but Rumpel only shook his head.

"Damn it!" Maleficent cursed and breathed heavily.

"Maleficent, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for anything like this to happen" Regina whispered gently. And it was true. She felt awful for bringing her best- her only friend- into this situation.

"Regina, stop it! Who are you and what did you do to the evil, heartless bitch you used to be? I know that you never wanted anything like that to happen! I'm not angry or anything. In fact I'm quite happy that I don't have to be outside and worry about you and wonder where you are and –"

"Emma!" Regina suddenly yelped.

"Sorry?" Rumpel asked confused. He looked at his daughter with big eyes.

"Emma. She will be worried, or at least alarmed, when she finds out that Maleficent and I are gone. When she then finds you missing as well, Rumpel, she will surely think that something's wrong. And I mean she used to be a Bounty Hunter. She will figure something out, I'm sure" Regina explained, suddenly feeling a lot better.

"Let's hope she'll find us soon enough" Rumpel mumbled under his breath.

In the Sheriff's office:

Emma sat at her desk. She was worried, well actually worried was an underestimation but she lacked a better word for it. And actually she didn't care at all right now. After the interrogation of Regina and after being thrown out like this she had tried to call the brunette to talk to her once more, to find a solution, some proof that would finally convince her parents of Regina's innocence but Regina never picked up the phone. That was the only reason for still being in her office although it was in the middle of the night and she should be at home with her parents and her son. Then Emma decided that it was of no good use to just sit there and think so she got up, got out of the building, unlocked her yellow Volkswagen and drove off towards Regina's huge mansion. When she got there she was greeted with darkness. All lights were switched off and all doors and windows were locked. Emma started pounding on the door like Rumpel had just a couple of hours ago but of course she didn't know that. She then came to the conclusion that there was no one in the house to open the door and she turned around and left. She recalled the moment she kissed Regina and smiled happily. It hadn't been a very long kiss or a very passionate one but she definitely wanted to make up for that the next time Emma would see the brunette. Suddenly she just wanted to have Regina close which caused her to worry even more about the older woman.

Finally she was truly afraid. Where could the two witches be if they weren't at home? Were they in danger? Or were they just having fun somewhere at a club or something? But as soon as this thought occurred in her head she dismissed it. Regina wasn't one for clubbing. Okay, but where else should she look for them?

Then suddenly it hit her: Maybe Rumpel was still convinced that Regina was to blame and had decided to get back at her? Emma gritted her teeth. Rumpelstiltskin. This man caused nothing but trouble. She started the engine of her little bug and sped towards Rumpel's apartment. With her theory in mind Emma wasn't really surprised that Rumpel's apartment was all dark as well. She sighed heavily and sat down on a bench in front of the building.

She had no clue where to look for them. She had no idea what had happened to them and if it was really Rumpel's fault that both women were missing. Emma was very careful with accusations these days. Emma decided to get back home and maybe to try to get some sleep. Maybe then she would have any idea. The only thing she could do right now was to hope that they were save, all of them: Regina, Maleficent, Rumpelstiltskin and Belle.

Only fifteen minutes later her head hit the pillow and it took less than a minute for her to fall asleep. It felt like only five minutes of sleep when the annoying sound of her mobile phone woke her up. Blindly she grabbed the phone and answered the call.

"Emma Swan" she mumbled rubbing her eyes franticly. "Ruby, what- WHAT? Okay, stay where you are I'll be there in 10!"

As soon as possible with her still sleepy mind she got dressed, grabbed her mobile phone and her car keys and left the house. The sky was dark and cloudy. Soon the first rain drops coated the windshield and soon got so strong that Emma although she was exhilarated had to slow down.

So she got to the docks later than intended. The first thing she saw when she arrived was Ruby who pinned a man against a wall.

"Ruby!" Emma yelled and ran towards the brunette. When she stood next to her friend and was about to attach handcuffs to the stranger's wrists she firstly took in his strange appearance and recognized him immediately.

"Hook" she sighed heavily. "What are you doing here? How did you get here?" Emma's eyes darkened when she thought about how unpleasant their last encounter had been.

"Emma Swan. It is so nice to meet you again. Why are you in such a bad mood? Maybe I should tell you that I came all the way just for you-"

"Nonsense" Emma cut him off "Why are you here? And no further lies."

"Or?" Captain Hook asked and smirked.

"Or I might leave you with my friend here" she pointed at Ruby "who is in fact a werewolf, all alone. Do you want that?"

"So you want to scare me to get information out of me? Well, let me tell you that it doesn't work" He hissed and tried to get free.

"Hook, I don't have time for your games. You can choose: either you tell me the truth or you will have a really unpleasant encounter with Ruby"

Hook swallowed audible. He was probably just imagining himself being torn apart by a giant werewolf.

"Okay" he breathed "I'm going to tell you what's going on"

Emma nodded satisfied and made an encouraging motion with her hand.

"She is here. Cora. She is here to get her daughter back" Hook explained.

Those words caught Emma totally off guard. She had expected everything but this. Though her own experience Emma knew that Cora was nicely said an unpleasant person and probably burned with resentment against her, against Regina…and probably against Rumpel as well.

"So she's responsible for Belle's disappearance?" Ruby asked carefully.

"Yes, and she created and airtight case so everyone had to believe that it was Regina. She wanted her daughter to need her but we didn't expect the situation we found here. Rumpel had told Regina about their father- daughter- thing which was of course not very helpful for our mission so Cora did her body switching trick to look like you" he pointed at Emma " and went to confront Belle with the situation. And the good girl reacted exactly like we wanted her to. She forbade Rumpelstiltskin to meet Regina and gave Regina so a motive for causing harm to her. And you all believed it. Her plan worked perfectly"

"Where is she?" Emma hissed and had a hard time controlling herself so she did not break the pirate's nose.

"If I tell you will you let me go?" Hook asked and Emma only nodded shortly.

"She brought Belle to a cave just outside town. There she waited for her daughter to come but what she has planned once she is there, I don't know. Maybe she'll cast some spell or anything. Actually I don't care. Now, let me go" He shrugged and turned around to give Emma better access to his handcuffed hands. Emma laughed loudly.

"You really think that I'll just let you go? No, no Hook. Ruby will bring you to the sheriff's office and your new home, at least for the next few days" With those words she handed him over to Ruby who shoved him rudely towards her car.

"So, you can handle the situation on your own? Do you need help?" Ruby asked worriedly.

Emma just smiled at her and nodded reassuringly. "No problem, I mean I faced this heartless bitch once. Believe me I can handle it another time. Just watch over Hook so that's not trying to pull a stunt"

Ruby nodded and hugged her friend. Then they parted.

Emma had a cave to get to.

**SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQSQSQSQSQSQSQS**

**That was chapter 10!**

**I hope you enjoyed it and please take a few seconds to review!**

**Thanks ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everybody!**

**Finally I have time to update and I am really sorry for the late update.**

**Hopefully I can update more often now that I have holidays ;)**

**As always I don't own anything and I am sorry for all grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**Please enjoy and leave a review!**

**SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQSQSQSQSQSQSQS**

Emma drove as fast as possible outside town to the cave. Emma had never been there before so the first thing she did was to look around. She inspected the entrance curiously. She wasn't a coward, absolutely not. She fetched the flash light out of the glove box of her car and entered the cave. It was so dark that the flashlight didn't help much and could only illuminate her direct surrounding. Suddenly all horror movies she had ever seen popped into her head and she flinched involuntarily. She followed the dark corridor until she had to stop because of a stone wall. The wall looked differently than the rest of the corridor. It was made up out of different stones with different size. Suddenly it hit her. There must have been a hall behind the wall but it broke down. All of a sudden fear crept up Emma's spine she turned around and quickly made her way out of the cave before the corridor would break down as well. When she stood outside again she started thinking. What was she supposed to do now? Where Regina and the others still alive? Tears threatened to spill when she thought about the possibility of Regina being dead. Emma closed her eyes and tried to calm her breath. She tried to listen to her heart. 'She isn't dead, I know it…I just know it. But how do I find out where exactly they are and how do I get them out?'

She sighed heavily and looked around. She didn't know how big the cave was and if there were any holes the little group could have survived in and if there were holes where they were. She pulled out her mobile phone and did something she never expected herself to do. She called her parents for help.

In the cave the mood was really bad. They had been caught in there already for about two hours. Cora was still unconscious; Belle slept her head on Rumpel's shoulder and Regina couldn't make herself stop thinking about their miserable situation.

"Regina, stop blaming yourself" Maleficent sighed heavily and squeezed the brunette's hand reassuringly.

"What if we'll never get out of here?" Regina asked sadly.

"We'll get out of here, Regina. I promise" Rumpel whispered trying not to wake Belle.

"That means nothing. You also promised me you wouldn't leave me and that you'd help me, how did you say…oh yes, to pick up the pieces" Regina hissed, anger bubbling deep within her.

"I know, I broke my promise and I am so sorry, Regina. Belle found out that I've met you and she was so upset because, you know, you locked her up for 28 years and she made me decide between you and her, I've told you that. I know this isn't an excuse and I don't expect you to forgive me because you are my daughter and I should stand by your side. But in this moment I was so afraid to lose Belle. I'm sorry. Maybe we can use the time in here to talk about the whole stuff, all of us" Rumpel explained and before Regina could react to his proposal he started waking Belle gently.

"Mmhh.." she mumbled and slowly opened her eyes. She sat up and looked curiously from Rumpel to Regina and back.

"Belle, we need to talk" Rumpel said seriously "Look. I know that you've problems accepting that Regina is my daughter but it wasn't fair to make me reject her. Everyone should have the right to spend time with his family, even former Evil Queens. Maybe especially them because actually deep inside she quite a nice girl or why do you think she tried to find you. She wanted to show everyone that she's changed and you know what, she has"

Belle looked down at her hands. Suddenly she was thankful for the dim light in the cave otherwise everyone would have seen her blush.

"I…I know. I'm sorry. I know what I did was childish and in the end everything that happened was probably my own fault. Regina, I'm sorry. I promise when we get out I won't stand in your way because Rumpel… I mean your father…is right. Maybe we all could spend some time together because, well, you know we are all family now. But please, just one thing, I don't want to pretend I'm your mother, okay?"

Regina laughed. "Don't worry, you don't have to but I like the thought of us all spending some time together"

"If we ever get out of here" whispered Maleficent too quiet for someone else to hear.

It took Snow and Charming only about 15 minutes to get to the cave.  
"So, one second. You say that all of them are in this cave?" Charming asked and raised his eyebrow.

"Yes, exactly. We have to find a way to get them out as fast as possible. We don't know if someone is hurt" Emma explained.

"Okay, but how? We don't know where they are or if they still live and even if we find them it is possible that the rest of the cave breaks down as well if we try to free them"

"They are alive, I know it! Stop talking like that! We cannot just stand by and watch we have to do something!" Emma suddenly felt really furious and turned around and breathed heavily.

"But Emma if they are still alive why didn't they magic themselves out? I mean Rumpel, Maleficent and Regina all three of them have magic!" Charming asked and laid one hand reassuringly on Emma's back.

"Cora. Cora must have enacted a spell that protects her from being caught" Snow said and Emma nodded.

"Okay, but if they don't get out we probably don't get in. What shall we do?"

Emma tilted her head and closed her eyes. There must be a way to get Regina out.

"Jefferson. We have to ask Jefferson. He knows a lot about Portals and maybe this is a way to get them out"

Emma turned around and walked straight towards her car. Snow and James shared a glance and followed their daughter. James got into the back seat and Snow into the passenger seat.

"Okay, Emma I'll never get out of here" Charming groaned and tried to find a comfortable position.

"Stop it, you sound just like Regina" Emma rolled her eyes but the corners of her mouth lifted slightly.

About an hour later they were at the cave again. They had woken Jefferson up and it was an understatement to say that he was not amused but he had told them anyway what they had wanted to know.

"Okay, so we try to get them out with the help of a portal and that works even with an enacted magic barrier?" Charming asked suspiciously.

"Jep. I know that Regina always has a pocket mirror with her whenever she leaves the house, hopefully today is no exception. I'll try to activate my own magic to open the portal between this mirror here and the one that Regina has" Emma explained and held up a beautiful hand mirror.

In the cave suddenly the mood changed. Cora stirred and opened her eyes. She groaned quietly and sat up.

"Where are we?" Cora shook her head to get rid of the dizziness that clouded her mind.

"We are still in the cave, mother, but the cave broke down" Regina crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Cora nodded her memory probably returning.

"How do we get out?"

"Not at all because you enacted a spell that shields us completely from the outside world, thank you Cora" Maleficent hissed.

"This is not my fault, my dear Maleficent. As far as I remember it was Rumpel who used the magic that caused the cave to break down. The only thing I did was to try to find a way to get my daughter back-"Cora tried to legitimate her actions.

"You committed a crime and framed my daughter! That, dearie, is not an appropriate way to get back the love of a child" Rumpel growled and glared angrily at Cora.

"And you know so much about caring for a child. Rumpel, you have no idea! You don't even know her like I do! I saw her growing up, I cared for her and I always wanted the best for her! I maybe was wrong about what's best for her, I admit that and there is no way to justify what I did and I don't want forgiveness because what I did can't be forgiven. What I want is a chance to proof that I've changed, that I can be the mother that you always wanted, Regina. I was literally heartless but now that I have my heart back where it belongs, it makes me realize how much…how much I love you and that love isn't weakness but strength. Please, Regina, I love you and you mean so much to me. Let me proof to you that I'm not the heartless person I used to be"

Regina swallowed. Her throat suddenly was very dry and she didn't know what to say.

"Mother, I-"

In that moment something in her pocket started vibrating. For a brief moment Regina considered it to be her mobile phone but remembered quickly that there was no way she could receive a message down there.

She reached into her pocket and took out her pocket mirror. It was glowing. Deep purple light rays enlightened the small room.

**SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQSQSQSQSQSQSQS**

**So that was chapter 11!**

**We are getting to an ending; I guess just one or two more chapters.**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed and/or favorite and/or put this story on alert :D**

**Please leave a review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone!**

**I'm so sorry! It took me ages to finally update and write the final part for this story but school was really trying to kill me…**

**I want to thank everyone who read, followed, added it to their favorites and reviewed this story; you've always been a great encouragement for me!**

**As always, I don't own anything.**

**I'm sorry for all grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**Please enjoy and leave a final review!**

**SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS**

"What the heck?" Maleficent whispered and looked curiously at the little pocket mirror. The purple light shining from the little mirror grew stronger and brighter and enlightened more and more of the cave. The small mirror started vibrating again, this time stronger so Regina accidently dropped it to the ground. The mirror cracked audibly.

Unconsciously Rumpel pulled Belle behind himself protectively. Suddenly the crack in the mirror seemed to expand. It grew and grew until everyone could see through. Belle jumped in surprise when a strong arm wrapped in the sleeve of a red leather jacket appeared through the portal.

"Emma" Regina exhaled audibly.

"Come on, take my hand, Regina! I can't keep the portal open forever!" Emma gasped with gritted teeth. Without thinking twice Regina accepted the offered hand and jumped into the portal. The next moment she hit the earth pretty hard. She was outside and the chill air caused goose bumps on her arms…or maybe it was also Emma's hand still intertwined with hers. Emma pulled Regina on her feet and hugged her. Regina's heartbeat increased drastically so she got the feeling as if she would pass out any second. What she didn't know was that Emma felt exactly the same way.

Behind them all the others came through the portal. Snow and Charming, probably ignoring Regina and Emma as well as they could, handcuffed Cora immediately who didn't like that at all. She was already opening her mouth to use a spell to get free but was interrupted by Regina.

"Mother! You said you wanted another chance! Show me that you try and cooperate please. I'll make sure that you are treated well and not being harmed but don't hurt anybody, okay?"

Cora gritted her teeth and exhaled slowly to calm her rage. Regina was right, she needed to control herself.

"Where's Henry?" Regina suddenly asked. Emma's head shot up and glanced at her parents. The blonde suddenly felt guilty for forgetting about their son over all that stress.

"Don't worry. He's with Ruby" Snow answered reassuringly. Regina nodded thankfully. This was neither the place nor the time to punish the Charmings for their accusations and maybe the time would never come. They had saved them after all.

"I would like to go home now" Regina whispered.

"Oh, uhm, sure…of course" Emma stumbled and guided the small group back to the place where the cars were parked.

Rumpel and Belle preferred to walk home and left immediately but not without promising to call Regina. Emma drove Regina and Maleficent home with her yellow bug. Surprisingly neither Regina nor Maleficent made a comment about the small car.

"Do you want to come in?" Regina asked and Emma accepted gratefully. Maleficent immediately made her way upstairs to give Emma and Regina some privacy.

"Do you want some apple cider?" Regina asked and without waiting for an answer handed Emma a glass.

"Thanks"

"You know I am very grateful that you saved us all." Regina started but soon ran out of things to say.

Emma inhaled deeply. "Regina, I'm sorry"

The brunette looked truly surprised and confused at the same time. "For what, Emma?"

"You know, all of you wouldn't have needed saving if this whole Belle disappearing thing would have gone smoother and if I had insisted more on your innocence-"

"Emma, there's no need to apologize. This is neither your fault nor mine. It was my mother's fault who framed me for this. But you know I think everything's going to be fine now and we will finally have some peace" Regina said and sat down on the couch. For a short moment the regal brunette allowed herself to close her eyes and enjoy the feeling of being home.

Emma watched Regina closely. She was beautiful. In that moment Emma wished for nothing more than to be able to call Regina her girlfriend.

"Well, now that there will be some peace, as you say, we could think about repeating our interrupted date. What do you think?" Emma suggested and Regina nodded eagerly.

"That sounds great, Emma, but I can't wait until then"

"Aha, and why is that so?" Emma asked sounding extremely confused.

"Because I want to kiss you" With that Regina closed the distance between them. Regina and Emma's lips locked and they kissed hungrily. Both got lost in this kiss and only separated when they needed air.

"You know, I've been waiting for this the whole time" Emma was totally out of breath. Regina nodded and smiled at Emma. The brunette lifted her hand and stroked Emma's golden locks. Then she leaned in so that her head rested on the blonde's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Regina. You will never be alone again." Emma whispered.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

Already the next Saturday Emma had planned for them to spend the evening on a proper date. This time she had thought of something else.

Carefully Emma guided the blindfolded brunette through the forest, following a small path along a river. They had been walking for about twenty minutes already and Emma could feel Regina becoming slower. Probably the stress and the nervousness were taking their toll.

"We're almost there, honey" Emma whispered into Regina's ear.

"Honey?" Emma could hear the little smile in her voice. Although the former Evil Queen always complaint about the endearments Emma used for her Emma knew that they made Regina feel loved and cherished.

Several minutes later the small river flew into a small lake. The lake was situated in a small clearing with the greenest grass and the highest trees in Storybrook. It was beautiful.

Emma had prepared a picnic for them. A blanked was spread on the ground; next to it was a basket with all of Regina's favorite food and a bottle of champagne.

Slowly Emma uncovered Regina's eyes who gasped quietly. She fell in love with this place immediately.

"This is beautiful, Emma." For a short moment Regina closed her eyes and just listened to the noises of the forest.

"A really special place for a really special person" Emma said and pulled Regina down onto the blanket. The next two hours they spent talking and eating and even more talking. The last week had been really excited.

Regina helped Maleficent find a place of her own, Rumple had called every day and they had spent several lunch breaks together and their father-daughter-relationship became better and better, Regina and Emma had spent every other free minute together, it was almost like they were living together (one of the reasons why Maleficent was looking for her own place to live-as happy she was for Regina, she couldn't stand the mushiness) and last but not least Cora.

Cora was currently living at Granny's and the unbelievable had happened. Ruby and Cora had fallen head over heels in love with each other. Understandable Granny was not pleased at all but she as no one else could do anything against it. Regina was happy for her mother. Apart from the fact that Ruby next to Regina was another reason for Cora to change for the better and to fit in in Storybrook, Regina loved her mother and wanted her to be happy. And Cora was happy. Every time Cora and Ruby were together Cora's eyes would shine like stars and the love was all evident in them. Cora also truly made an effort to bond with Regina. Cora tried to be a better mother for Regina than she had been up to this moment. Of course it was hard for her. She was new in this world, she had to figure things out with Ruby as well as with Regina and on top constantly had to resist the urge to use magic. But she was given a chance by the people of Storybrook and she wanted to use it.

So Regina and Emma had lots to talk about on their date.

At some point they both lay down on the blanket and Regina rested her head on Emma's chest.

"You know, now that everything seems to be fine and I finally found my happy ending I'm afraid that someone or something is going to take it away from me" Regina whispered barely audible.

Emma knew that it took Regina a lot to overcome her urge to appear strong all the time and to admit that she was afraid so the blond gently grabbed Regina's hand and caressed it with her thumb.

"No one's going to take away your happy ending. I promise that I'm going to protect you no matter what happens. You and Henry, you are the most important people in my life and as your knight it is my duty to protect you. So don't worry, my Queen" Emma kissed the side of Regina's head and the brunette blushed. Thankfully it was already dark so Regina only felt her cheeks burning but Emma wasn't able to see it.

"Maybe it's too early to say it but I love you." Emma sensed pure honesty in Regina's voice and smiled like the Cheshire cat.

"I love you too."

After that they didn't talk anymore. They just looked at the stars and enjoyed their closeness. Regina was hardly able to keep her eyes open and eventually fell asleep in Emma's arms. Emma smiled lovingly at the brunette in her arms and slowly tried to stand up without waking her girlfriend. Quickly she packed all their stuff and then she carried Regina to the car and drove her home. Only half an hour later Regina was tucked in and sound asleep. Emma stood in the middle of the bedroom slightly unsure what to do now. Should she go home? Should she stay, and if she would stay where was she supposed to sleep?

'Screw it' Emma thought, got rid of her shoes, put her red leather jacket over the nearby chair and lay down next to Regina in her queen sized bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow Emma was in a deep slumber.

The next morning Regina was the first to wake up. The first thing she noticed was the familiar warmth which she had enjoyed so immensely the night before. Regina wasn't angry about the fact that Emma had made herself comfortable, quite the opposite in fact. Every night she had to spend in the huge mansion on her own was horrible. It was nice when Henry was with her but of course it was something totally different if you had your girlfriend snuggled up against you.

Carefully Regina tried to wind herself out of Emma's embrace but Emma the light sleeper she was woke up immediately.

"Morning beautiful" Regina smiled.

"How did you sleep?"

"Perfect." This was true. In all the years Regina had never slept so well.

Soon they made their way downstairs and had a simple breakfast. They didn't want to eat too much because there was supposed to be a celebration in the evening in honor of the successful rescue and the peace that finally settled in.

Emma and Regina spent the day together and sooner than they liked they had to get ready for the party at the diner. Perfectly on time they stepped out of the door and drove, of course in Regina's car, to Granny's. When they arrived the place was already very crowded.

"I never thought that so many people could fit into such a small room" Regina laughed while making their way inside. Emma nodded.

For the first time Regina didn't feel excluded. Finally people were talking to her willingly and seemed genuinely interested in the things she had to tell.

Of course also her father and mother were here. Cora looked quite uncomfortable but Ruby helped her making contact with Storybrook's residents. Soon Rumpel and Cora joined their daughter who was currently sitting in a booth enjoying a calm moment.

"Hello, darling" Cora smiled at her little girl. She was so happy she found her. Regina was definitely worth fighting for.

"Hello mother, dad" Regina smiled. Only a couple of weeks before she had been miserable and completely alone but now there were her mother, her father, her son, Maleficent and of course Emma Swan to keep her company.

Rumpel smiled at her lovingly. "How are you, dearie? So you and Emma are together now?"

Regina blushed slightly and nodded.

"I think it's about time" Rumpel stated which made Regina look at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the sexual tension between you two was highly visible" Rumpel chuckled lightly as his daughter's cheeks were turning from a light shade of red to an intense tomato red.

Regina cleared her throat and turned towards her mother. "So, you and Ruby?"

"Yes, she's a wonderful person. I really do love her. You know Regina, the last couple of days made me realize even more clearly than before that I was so wrong. Love isn't weakness, it's strength. I will never make that mistake again and cause the people around me so much pain. I can't apologize to you often enough and I understand if you can't forgive me but-"

Regina cut her mother off by embracing her in a tight hug. Tears were glistening in her eyes.

"Mommy, I love you too. Let's just move on, okay? Let's just enjoy our happy endings alright? What about you, dad?"

Rumpel and Cora nodded, both fighting back their tears.

The party was a huge success. The rest of the evening they spent dancing and partying. Because of that the following day was really quiet because everyone was at home to get over their hangover. Also the small family in Mifflin St 108 decided to spend a family day at home. They didn't even get dressed. The whole day was spent watching Disney movies. In the evening, after Henry had fallen asleep on the couch and Emma had carried him upstairs and tucked him in she joined her girlfriend in their bedroom. Regina was reading a book with reading glasses on her nose. When Emma entered she looked up.

"Is Henry asleep?" The brunette asked.

"Yes"

Regina put her book aside and turned off the light. Emma embraced her from behind, resting her head in the crook of Regina's neck.

"Gina?"

"Mmm?"

"Did you enjoy the beginning of our happily ever after?"

Regina smiled lovingly.

"Yes, and I'm looking forward to the rest. I love you, Emma Swan."

"I love you too, Regina Mills."

…and they lived happily ever after!

**SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS**

**So that's it!**

**I hope you liked the story and please leave one last review!**


End file.
